Thérapire que tout
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Aventures] Quand Bob, Grunlek, Theo et Shin s'essaient à la psychothérapie. Enfin à ce qu'ils... Bob imagine être une psychothérapie. Parce qu'avec ces personnalités, difficile de comprendre comment l'esprit d'équipe peut encore tenir bon. Bon courage à Mani !


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures appartiennent à Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon.

 **Ndla** : Me revoilà sur ce fandom ! Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué ! Trop commencées, trop d'idées. C'est une chance que je sois parvenue à finir celui-là.

Je place cet OS après les événements du Live où on voit pour la première fois Mani. Je ne sais trop où vous le placeriez, entre saison 3 et saison 4 peut-être ? J'ai encore du mal à le cerner alors je crains OOC. Je dois absolument rattraper mon retard sur la saison 4 alors pas de spoil s'il vous plait. Compte sur vous. Quoique, si je reviens dans le coin, je vais me spoiler toute seule. Faites comme bon vous semble après tout !

Bonne lecture !

PS : je ne suis pas désolée pour le mauvais jeu de mot dans le titre. Nope !

* * *

 **Aventures**

 **.**

 _Thérapire que tout_

 **.**

Les aventuriers s'étaient exceptionnellement réuni dans une auberge. Le fait exceptionnel n'était pas qu'ils soient parvenus à se réunir dans une taverne, celle-ci somme toute assez banale, ni trop chic ni trop sordide ce qui sortait déjà de leurs habitudes, mais cette exception tenait plutôt du calme qui les environnait alors qu'ils étaient là depuis déjà deux bonnes minutes. Ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'ils étaient bel et bien réuni autour d'une table et non dans une même pièce à se battre avec ivrognes et crapules de toutes les espèces et de toutes sortes.

Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs réuni dans un but bien précis.

― Je voudrais d'abord remercier Mani qui a bien voulu se prêter à l'expérience.

― Tout le plaisir est pour moi, j'aime observer les êtres vivants. Bien qu'en y repensant, il s'agisse de mon idée.

― Habitue-toi dès maintenant. Il arrive à Bob de s'octroyer les idées des autres en prétextant les avoir « améliorées ».

Regard en biais de Bob vers Shin qui se permit un rictus narquois sous son masque. Il plaisantait. Le pyromancien reprit :

― Au fait, Mani le Double, je me disais...

― Qu'y a-t-il mon cher ?

― Où est le deuxième ? Tu m'as toujours pas répondu.

Mani toussa, non sans lancer un regard lourd de sens à l'homme à côté du pyromancien qui eut un haussement d'épaules aussi impuissant que blasé. L'autre foutue hérésie est fière de sa blague, la belle affaire. Il n'allait pas se battre pour un oui ou pour un non et n'allait pas lui sauter dessus chaque fois qu'il faisait l'imbécile. Il avait bien assez à faire à son sujet.

Exemple pris au hasard : surveiller toute apparition de stigmate démoniaque spontanée et non-désirée par le demi-diable. Une seule apocalypse pour chaque Bob demi-démoniaque, c'est là la nouvelle limite de ce que Theo tolérait.

― Vous êtes des spécimens très intéressants, reprit Mani, patient. On ne voit pas tous les jours un paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière se promener avec un demi-démon, un demi-élémentaire et un nain.

― On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague, je te le concède, dit Grunlek.

Ceci étant dit, il tapota affectueusement la tête d'Eden qui se frottait contre lui. Shin eut un œil méprisant sur la louve qui s'était un peu approché de lui à son goût.

Mani fut tenté de leur proposer une thérapie de groupe. Son instinct flaira la mauvaise idée et il se tourna vers une option plus diplomatique.

― On va commencer par le cas le plus paradoxal que j'ai jamais vu.

 **[...]**

Le bruit de l'horloge faisait un vacarme de tous les diables - saints ?- dans ce silence.

― Comprenez-vous l'intérêt de cette thérapie ?

― Non, répondit Theo du tac-au-tac. Je comprends pas. J'ai rien fait de mal.

Il s'y pliait dans l'unique but qu'on lui foute la paix. Taper la discute n'était pas sa tasse de thé. En fait, boire du thé n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il se dit vaguement qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'extirper du fauteuil. Mauvaise idée de s'asseoir sur ce type de siège avec une armure.

Mani eut un regard dubitatif vers le dossier qu'il s'était constitué à propos du paladin.

― J'veux dire, j'ai rien fait que l'Église pourrait me reprocher. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai été possédé par La Mort mais c'est pas comme si c'était un des Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.

Une part de Mani fut étonné de cette soudaine éloquence. Ce fut avec embarras qu'il dut le corriger dans ces beaux débuts.

― La Mort en fait partie, lui apprit Mani. En... en fait. Il y a la Conquête, la Guerre, la Famine et... la Mort.

― Ah.

Theo eut un soudain regain d'intérêt pour le ciel. Réfléchir à un sujet de conversation n'était pas son fort. Le seul bouquin qu'il avait dû jamais lire devait être les commandements de l'Église de la Lumière et Mani suspectait fortement que lesdits commandements consistaient à déterminer ce qui tient de l'hérésie – à peu près tout ce qui approchait des diables – et à donner différentes manières de s'en débarrasser.

― Tiens, c'est marrant, c'nuage là il ressemble à une petite fille. Heh.

Un silence ponctua cet émerveillement passager. Mani osa :

― Toujours pas morte ?

― Toujours pas non.

Le silence fut d'une tout autre teinte. Si un silence pouvait avoir des teintes. Celui-là aurait pris la teinte du bleu-vert de la gêne.

Mani se permit d'ajouter « déni persistant » dans son dossier.

― Pourquoi restez-vous avec Grunlek, Shin et Bob ?

― Pourquoi tu me vouvoies d'un coup ?

Mani faillit lui préciser que ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il le faisait. Faillit. Ne pas faire dans le détail était sûrement la meilleure idée qu'il puisse avoir pour sauvegarder sa santé mentale.

― Pour instaurer un climat de respect et ainsi encourager le dialogue entre personnes raisonnables et raisonnées.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'aligner ces derniers mots lui semblaient tenir du surréaliste ? Theo parut comprendre pourtant.

― Ah.

― Oui c'est... ainsi qu'on procède.

Bien que Mani, qui se considérait comme un inadapté social, ne faisait jamais trop d'effort. Pour qui le connaissait bien, on était certain qu'il ne s'investissait jamais beaucoup dans les interactions sociales, à moins qu'elles ne satisfassent sa curiosité.

Theo parut pensif. On ne lui avait jamais appris à se comporter de cette façon. Pas en ces termes en tout cas. Il ne devait faire preuve qu'aucune pitié envers les engeances que condamnait l'Église et devait le respect envers ses supérieurs, le soutient envers ses collègues. Mais c't'histoire de respect entre individus sans porter la moindre attention à leur rang ou leur nature, jamais. On avait dû la balayer sous le tapis.

Y avait-il un tapis dans la pièce le jour où on l'avait officiellement nommé Paladin et Inquisiteur ?

― Je vois, se contenta de dire Theo.

Assez succin et très peu indicatif sur la réflexion que cette remarque avait enclenché. A savoir « tapis ou pas tapis ? ». Et si pas tapis, peut-être l'avait-on jeté aux oubliettes.

Y avait-il des oubliettes dans l'église où il avait reçu ses titres ?

― Je me vois mal éprouver du respect pour des gens qui n'en ont pas pour moi, fit remarquer Theo. Tu verrais le nombre de manche à balais qui se foutent de ce qu'ils risquent en insultant un membre de l'Église de la Lumière.

― Difficile, je veux bien le croire, convint prudemment Mani.

― Dans c't'histoire de respect, faut que je demande la permission de fendre le crâne à celui j'affronte ?

― Non, la violence c'est... la dernière option quand la discussion a échoué. Un peu tard pour faire preuve de respect.

― Et le respect au mort ?

Maintenant, Theo se demandait si l'église avait été cernée d'ortie. Ou avait comporté ne serait-ce qu'une trappe. Pas d'autre moyen pour qu'on passe sous silence ce point qui semblait si important aux yeux de Mani. Et Bob. Et Grunlek. Et Shin.

Peut-être était-il passé à côté de quelque chose... ?

― C'est une autre forme de respect, expliqua Mani. Qui demande à ce qu'on ne fouille pas un cadavre et qu'on lui offre une sépulture décente.

― Ah.

Les deux hommes eurent ce même regard, embarrassé, de celui qui a à son actif plus d'une infraction à son compte.

Mani referma son carnet. Encore un peu et ils allaient entretenir une connivence d'aventurier qui nuirait à son projet.

― On va s'arrêter là.

― Oui. Oui c'est mieux.

Quand il repartit, Theo se demandait si, finalement, ses supérieurs en avaient entendu parler de toute cette histoire de « communication » et de « respect ». Faudrait que quelqu'un les prévienne. Ça semblait important.

 **[...]**

Bob donc.

Que dire de Bob ?

Mani était soulagé d'user de sa psy pour manipuler la plume qui, frénétique, inscrivait les propos du pyromancien. La logorrhée n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. La diarrh... le flot de parole de Bob semblait intarissable.

― Vous aimez parler de vous n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais il ne sut comment il avait réussi à caler cette question. Même le meilleur nageur en apnée avait besoin de respirer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Bob était vraiment bon, pas assez pour passer plus de quinze minutes sans air. Bob était le modèle même de la bonne gestion de l'oxygène.

Il y avait peut-être un record du monde à réclamer.

― Parler de moi ? Je parle pas QUE de moi ! Je parle aussi de Theo.

― Vous parlez de son comportement méfiant envers vous.

― Shin ?

― L'agacement que vous inspire son charisme auprès des femmes.

― Grun-grun ?

― L'amitié qu'il vous porte, à vous.

Les doigts de Bob pianotèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Du coin de l'œil, il chercha dans la pièce un sujet de conversation, un prétexte pour un compliment. Pas moyen de trouver quelque chose digne d'intérêt. Piteux, le sourire qu'il tenta d'ébaucher se mua en rictus embarrassé. _Dire que c'est lui, le plus sociable du groupe_ , songea Mani. Impossible de comprendre ce soudain embarras dès qu'il s'agissait de simplement parler. A une femme, pas de problème, bien que l'intérêt était de la mettre dans son lit si opportunité il y avait. Avec ses compagnons, pour leur donner des ordres et parler du plan de sauvetage du monde. Pour le reste, il s'embourbait aussi sûrement que dans des sables mouvants.

― Tout ne tourne pas autour de moi, je le sais.

― Pour sûr.

― C'est juste que... avec tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, tout le temps, se recentrer sur soi est très difficile.

― Parfaitement compréhensible.

― Avoir un démon en soi vous soufflant des obscénités et des idées de massacre est déjà un handicap en soi.

― J'imagine.

― Tu vois ? Toi tu éprouves de l'empathie, tu t'intéresses aux autres.

Mani n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour on voit son intérêt pour l'observation comme de l'empathie. Pas sûr qu'on puisse le qualifier ainsi. Ce concept-là le dépassait pour ce qui était des êtres humains. Bob n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que ses réponses étaient mécaniques et ne visaient qu'à le pousser à parler. C'était des conventions qu'on sortait pour avoir l'air intéressé, concerné par ce que disait son interlocuteur.

― Ça ne m'empêche pas de me soucier d'eux, reprit Bob, boudeur. J'ai presque abandonné mon humanité pour eux.

Mani reprit quelques notes. Bob l'aurait imaginé en train d'user de sa psy pour laisser sa plume faire tout le boulot. Dans le style Super Psy. Ah. Super Psy ! Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant maintenant ? Faudrait qu'il tente de la sortir.

― Par colère.

― Quoi ?

― Surtout par colère. Vous auriez pu les tuer.

― J'étais certain qu'ils s'en sortiraient.

― Comment ? Votre démon vous l'a promis ?

Bob ouvrit la bouche... puis la referma. Par réflexe, il effleura du bout des doigts les quelque écailles qui couvraient une partie de ses joues.

― J'ai fait l'idiot, c'est vrai.

Et c'était peu de le dire.

― Mais tout le monde nous prenait pour des cons. On nous considérait comme des moins que rien parce que nous sommes des aventuriers. Ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de... faire. Pourtant je regrette pas.

― Je ne dis pas qu'il faut avoir des regrets.

Bob eut un long, lourd soupir.

― Je suis... égoïste. Un brin. Par habitude ou parce que c'est mon côté démon qui le dicte, je ne sais pas. Néanmoins, je me préoccupe vraiment de mes compagnons. On dirait pas mais s'ils me laissaient faire plutôt que d'agir aussi spontanément, à nous foutre dans la merde sans penser aux conséquences.

― Peut-être parce qu'ils sont comme vous.

― Des demi-démons ? Si j'apprenais ça à propos de Theo je ne serai pas étonné. Je serai même mort de rire.

― Je veux dire qu'ils ne veulent pas que leur destin soit entre les mains d'autrui.

― Je suis leur ami !

― Vous comportez-vous toujours comme un ami ?

Ce silence-là eut une teinte gris maussade. Bob parut pensif. Mani fut satisfait de l'issu de cette conversation.

― On va s'arrêter là.

Et... Maintenant !

― Pas de problème Super Psy.

 **[...]**

Mani toussota, tapotant de sa plume la feuille vierge.

― Alors Shin, les... hum... les puits. Quelles plaies n'est-ce pas ?

― Faudrait tous les combler.

Le silence persista. Avec Shin comme interlocuteur, c'est comme s'il devenait une personne à part entière.

― Et les... animaux de la forêt ? Eden ?

― Préfère ne pas en parler. Ma main ne s'est pas encore remise de son traumatisme.

Mani ne savait pas mener une conversation avec ce type de personnalité. Aussi tenta-t-il le tout pour le tout.

― Et cette... Posture Latérale de Shin, c'est au point maintenant ?

Le regard de Shin sur lui se fit insistant, piqué, vexé et quelque peu embarrassé par les souvenirs qui revenaient à lui par le biais de cet acronyme.

Mani referma son carnet. Terriblement inadapté. Pour celui-là, il devrait l'observer en train interagir avec ses compagnons.

Il admira brièvement Bob pour son aisance à composer avec de tels éléments.

 **[...]**

― Je ne sais pas ce que les autres t'ont dit, Mani, mais tu n'auras pas à beaucoup plancher sur mon cas.

Mani osa tout de même paraître surpris.

― Ah oui ?

― J'ai de bonne raison de préférer Eden à ces trois lascars. Elle me comprend et me laisse jamais tomber.

― Vous m'en direz tant.

― Une fois, je suis tombé à la flotte, tu crois qu'il y en a un qui se serait jeté à l'eau pour me sauver?

― Theo porte une armure, rappela Mani.

― Huh.

― Bob est un pyromancien, demi-démon. Que vous avez lâché dans un puits de mana auparavant.

Vaguement, Grunlek se demanda comment il l'avait su. Et si Bob s'en était souvenu au moment fatidique. Non. Bob ne pouvait pas être aussi rancunier. Ou si ? Son côté démon l'influençait peut-être au niveau de l'inconscient. Pas sûr de vouloir trop y réfléchir.

― Huh.

― Et Shin était un peu... affairé.

― C'est vrai.

― Ça occupe, un élémentaire de l'eau vous savez ?

― Oui non mais oui maintenant que tu le dis...

Grunlek baissa le regard vers Eden, sagement assise à côté de lui. La louve tendit le cou, la tête levée dans l'attente des caresses qu'il allait finir par lui prodiguer. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire.

― Pourquoi les soutenir si vous préférez la compagnie d'une louve ?

Sans sous-entendu volontaire. Grunlek ne répondit pas.

― Ils sont si imprudents, à gober les propos qu'on leur sert. On a failli mourir plus d'une fois, on a sauvé le monde et on nous a traité comme des chiens. On a failli perdre l'un des nôtres plus d'une fois.

― Ils vont font confiance non ?

― Bien sûr.

Même Theo lui faisait confiance. C'était un compliment en soi de la part de ce grand bourru.

― C'est vous qui vous occupez de la nourriture. C'est une grande responsabilité pour les aventuriers.

Mani puisait dans ses connaissances. Il n'avait que très rarement vu évoluer des groupes, encore moins de l'intérieur. Il aimait la solitude. Toutefois, pour des nomades comme eux, la nourriture et l'eau étaient le premier de leur souci avec leur équipement.

― Même Bob vous écoute.

― De temps à autre.

Il se rappelait tout spécialement du retour de Theo. Bob avait été si heureux qu'il n'avait écouté personne. Ne s'était pas méfié. Grunlek ne s'en voulait pas pour cette défiance. A sa place, Theo aurait réagi de la même façon.

― Ils ont vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de caresser Eden quand celle-ci posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Mobilisé par tous ces souvenirs qui revenaient, tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, séparément, puis après leur réunion. Mani aperçut le début de sourire qui se dessinait sur ce visage.

― Non. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour continuer à les suivre.

 **[...]**

― Alors Mani ? Le diagnostique ? s'enquit Bob.

Mani se permit d'ôter ses lunettes dans un geste théâtrale dont il avait longuement attendu le parfait moment.

― Si on s'en tient à vos profils, vous ne devriez même pas pouvoir faire équipe. Pour votre besoin de vous retirer du monde, ça tient la route. Par contre maintenant... Votre cohésion tient de l'extraordinaire.

― C'est aussi grave que ça en a l'air ?

― C'est pire que ça. J'ai comme l'impression qu'une force mystique vous soude les uns aux autres. Un marionnettiste en quelque sorte.

Les quatre compères échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils s'attendaient à tout sauf ça. Était-ce si étonnant que ça ? Vu ce cocktail de caractères, ils avaient parfois l'impression que c'était les événements qui exigeaient leur cohésion et non leur volonté propre. Plus de mystère en perspective. Plus d'aventures aussi.

Mani tapota la besace dans laquelle il avait rangé carnet, plume et encre.

Ces spécimens étaient vraiment très intéressants.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Et voilà ! Sept pages Word, je ne m'attendais pas à écrire aut... attendez une petite minute. J'aurais déjà dis ça la dernière fois ? Certainement. Je ne m'attends jamais à beaucoup écrire sur des petits OS comme celui-ci.

On laisse un petit mot dans le cadre blanc en bas si ça vous dit. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et à une prochaine fois !


End file.
